All That Matters
by Your Every Day Stranger Addict
Summary: Takes place nine years after season one. El is 22 and has custody of Holly. The rest of the Wheelers are gone. El has become sucessful after college and is enjoying her life. However when El gets an interesting patient, her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1 (05-25 19:33:01)

The cold air made Holly shiver. She didn't have a watch, but she guessed it was past midnight. All she could think about was home.

After walking another mile, Holly finally got to her driveway. There was a car in the driveway, a black BMW. It was a convertable, but the top was on. She walked in the door and saw her only guardian sitting in the laz-y-boy.

"Where have you been?"

"I was just with at a friends house," Holly said.

El got up and walked towards her. "You didn't think to call? You know better than this."

Holly looked down. El was only 9 years older than her but she had been like a mother to her while growing up.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not, now go to bed."

Holly went upstairs and lyed in bed. El had never punished her, whether she diserved it or not. She only made Holly feel guilty, which seemed to work well.

El gave Holly a lot of freedom. She could spend time with her friends as much as she wanted. She had no curfew, but expected to know where she was. Holly thought it was because El had to work so much, but it was really because El wanted Holly's childhood to be nothing like her own.

_

El wasn't home much. She was a surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital. When she wasn't working she was stressing about her... what was Holly to her? Her daughter? Her sister? El didn't really know, but she had custody of her and she cared deeply for her. Ever since her old life was left behind all she had was Holly. She wanted her to have a bright future. Holly always got strait As but El wanted her to have a better life than she did. She didn't want her to be lonely, and urged her to make friends with people.

It was a warm summer morning. El and Holly were up at the pool with a few of her friends. El could only think about how much Holly was like Mike. Anyone could see the resemblance, but Holly was also a die-hard Star Wars fan and loved comic books. She was sweet and thoughtful, despite everything she had lived through. El noticed how strange some of Holly's friends treated her. They were never rude, but she suspected that they thought it was strange a 22 year-old watched over a 13 year old.

El's work pager went off, so she had to go into the hospital. She got into her car and drove to work.

She walked into the busy building and went towards the O.R.s.

"What do we got?" she asked a nurse.

"22 year old male. Lacerations on the stomach. Severe organ damage and bleeding."

She stepped into the room after washing her hands. El walked towards the table and a nurse put gloves on her. She looked down at the table and stood back in horror.

"What's his name?"

"He's a John Doe"

"No, his name is Mike. Michael Wheeler."


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note) Hello! So I thought this sort of plot was kind of interesting: What if El was left alone and only to have her friend(s?) return years later. I also thought it would be interesting to have El raise her "own" kid. That's just me I know weird.

I ment to upload this chapter when I first posted the story, but here it is several hours late.

Please review/fav/follow if you can, it makes me very happy to know I make people happy :D.

Anyways, enjoy!

_

The sergery took almost 7 hours. Mike

suffered from 4 deep cuts across his stomach along with a severe concussion.

The nurses and doctors wanted to know how El knew the patient, but all she could do was sit down in her office and think. _How was he alive? How did he get in Massachusetts?_

Mike wasn't expected to wake up anytime soon, so she drove back to her house and picked up Holly. They drove back to the hospital, El rufusing to explain what was going on, but said it was good so she didn't worry.

Holly walked into the room and burst into tears. "MIKE!" she yelled.

"Holly," El started. "He's alive, and he will make it." She opened her armed to her and they hugged.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Ives the chief needs to see you." El left the room and walked behind a nurse towards the chief of surgery's office. They were close. The chief was the only person who knew about her upbringing other than Dustin and Mike. Not even Holly knew.

"Is everything ok chief?" El asked while taking a seat across his desk.

"Yes, just I need to let you know Dr. Ashburn will be Mr. Wheeler's primary physician from this point on. I hope you understand."

El nodded.

"How are you doing?"

El smiled. "I haven't been so happy in years.

"I'm glad. You can have the week off."

"Thank you Ben."

El walked out of the office and back towards Mike's room. Holly was sitting in a chair next to him. El looked at the monitor. His blood pressure has improved.

"He's getting better already," she said to Holly, who was grinning yet had tearing running down her face.

She took a better look at Mike. He was about 6 feet tall. He was easily recognizable, but there was slight differences.

"You were young when he was gone," El said.

"I was five."

"Do you remember him at all?"

Holly nodded. "He would read comic books to me. I only have a few memories of him but they are all good. Do you remember Mike well?"

"Yes." El smiled. "I could never forget him. He is a lot like you, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "Honestly if you were same age and gender I don't think there would be any differences."

Holly laughed. "Do you know when he will wake up?"

"Hopefully in the next few hours. He has a concussion; he might not remember much."

Holly's smile went away.

"He is alive, Holly, that's what matters. I'm sure he will remember us."

Two hours later Mike woke up. El rushed to his side and looked down at him."Mike?"

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. Mike its me... El."

"El?"

"I'm here, Mike."

Mike blinked slowly and took a deep breath.

"I need to go," he said.

"Why? Whats wrong?" El put her hand on his, but he pulled away.

"I have to leave now," Mike said. He tried to sit up, but almost immediately clenched his abdomen and fell back in the bed.

"You are hurt. You aren't going anywhere for at least a week."

Mike sighed in defeat. "I can't pay for all this."

"I can," she said. Silence filled the room and El got nervous. She had been nervous about seeing him again, but he didn't seem like himself.

"I thought you died," El blurted out.

Mike finally turned his head to look at her. "El please stop."

"Please stop? What happened to you Mike? This isn't you." El felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well it is great to know that the only person I ever loved gave up looking for you. That might change someone."

"They told me you were dead... we had a funeral and-"

"I'm laying in bed right in front of you. I'm clearly alive."

El didn't know how to respond so she didn't, leaving the room in silence.

"Mike," Holly said.

"Holly is that you?"

She nodded. El noticed that she was a few feet away from the bed, as if she was frighted by her brother.

Mike smiled at her. "You're all grown up."

El realized what was happening. Mike blamed her. She understood. He found her when she was lost, and El failed to do the same.

_

Mike was sitting in his room alone. It was the next day, around 7 P.M. El had taken off with Holly and it left him alone to think. He had already apologized for treating El like that, and she seemed to be understanding.

It had been about ten minutes when a nurse walked in.

"Hello," he said.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked as he looked at his vital signs.

"Better," Mike started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How old is El?"

"Dr. Ives?" the nurse asked.

Mike didn't know how old he was, nor remember his birthday. He did know that she was the same age that she was.

"I think she is 22."

"And she's an attending?"

"Yeah, it's impressive to say the least. If I were to be honest, I don't think you would have made it if another general surgeon did your procedure."

The nurse walked out and left Mike alone in his room. Every second he felt more terrible about how he treated her.

_

El was visiting Mike alone for the first time. The thought of him being alive still made her so happy, but a part of her was nervous. Mike was very social with Holly, but didn't speak much to El.

"Hi Mike," she said as she sat down in a visitor's chair next to bed. "A-Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better." Mike paused. "El?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I said this yesterday, but I'm sorry for ev-"

"Mike," El said cutting him off. "It's okay." El didn't know what made her do it, but she put her hand on his. "I missed you."

They sat in silence for a while.

"I don't remember anything El."

"What's the last thing you do?"

"I remember us, in the fort, and I remember I had to leave."

"That was 7 years ago, the last time I saw you."

"El c-can you tell me what happened?"

"You were driving with your family to drop Nancy off at college and..." El stopped, getting choked up.

"Please El, I need to know. "

"You and your family died in a car accedent. I'm so sorry, Mike."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Who did you live with after?" Mike asked.

"Holly," El started.

"You raised her all by yourself?"

El nodded.

"And you still managed to be a doctor?"

El shrugged, not really knowing how to respond.

"T-thanks for saving my life, again," Mike said.

El laughed. "Have you thought about what you are going to do after you recover?"

"No."

"I-I know it's been a long time, and you don't remember much, but you can stay with Holly and I. We have a guest room."

Mike looked at El. "El I can't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask. I am offering."

"I don't know what to say." Mike started at her for a moment and smiled. "You've changed so much."

It was true El had changed. She had long dark hair and was moderatly tall for a woman. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. Mike saw the pain built inside her when he looked into them. He wished he could help her in someway, but he was trapped in a hospital bed.

"I feel so helpless," Mike stated honestly.

"Mike don't worry about it. None of this is your fault."

"Thanks El."

"Hello Eleanor," said another doctor from outside the room. "Is this a good time?"

"Sure come in," El said. "This is Dr. Ashburn, he will be your physician now." El looked towards the doctor. "This is Mike, he is an old friend, so treat him well."

El didn't have many friends, but Matt Ashburn was one of them. She was his interns and later residents. He was her mentor, and El knew she wouldn't be where she was without him. However after El proved herself, she finished her residency in only a few years. They were co-workers and friendly with one another as equals.

"Nice to meet you," Mike said.

"You too," he started. "I looked over your case and I think you can go home in 5 days unless there is any infection."

"Really? Thanks Dr. Ashb-"

"Call me Matt. Any friend of El's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks," Mike said. Matt left and it was just Mike and El again.

"So... He seems nice."

They say is silence for another long moment, yet Neither of then felt uncomfertable. Mike noticed El's eyes closing slightly and she was asleep with her head on his bed in a few minutes.

"I missed you too, El."


	3. Chapter 3

El's first day back to work was Mike's last day at the hospital. She wasn't concentrating well, so she asked a few of her coleagues to perform her surgeries if she did all the minor procedures, including rectal exams.

The days went by quicker than Mike expected, and before he knew it he was in the passenger seat of El's BMW on his way to his new home. Holly was in the back enjoying the fresh air from the convertable.

They got back to their suberban town in over an hour because of traffic, but El didn't mind. Mike was acting more like she remembered and he was not in any major pain.

El bought him some jeans and shirts that she thought might fit him while she had time off, along with some New England weather gear. Mike thanked her sincerely, of course.

They did not talk much in the car. It was mostly Holly making light conversation with the two adults. She was the most social out of them all.

"Nice house," Mike said as he opened the car door.

"Thanks, I just wish I had more people to fill the rooms."

"Eww stop flirting in front of me," Holly said with a smile. Mike and El's faces went red as they walked inside.

"Can I take a shower?" Mike asked.

"Sure." El walked him down a hallway and towards the full bathroom. She put her hands on her hips and Mike looked at her a little awkwardly.

"Uh, it's right here," El said gesturing towards the door.

"Thanks."

El sat down in a lounge chair outside by the pool. It was a cool summer night. She closed her eyes and listened to the crickets and other insects that roam the night. The sounds always releaved the silence that always made her nervous when El was alone. She relaxed outside unil Holly came outside.

"Hey El!" she said enthusiastically.

"Are you doing ok?"

"I'm good, Mike is really nice."

"He is."

"Can you tell me how you met him?"

El sighed. "Do you know where I was before I met Mike?"

Holly shook her head no.

"I was raised in a lab. I escaped when I was 12 and it was Mike who found me alone in the woods."

"Y-you were raised in a lab?"

El nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Holly said with a bit of pain in her voice.

"You're smart enough to know why," El said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Is it hard for you to talk about?"

El simply nodded. "How has school been?"

"School is easy."

"And your getting along with everyone?"

"Yes," Holly said, but she said it so fast it was obvious she was lying.

"Why don't you tell me what's been going on?"

Holly sighed. "One of the boys found out that you were really young, and people have been saying I'm an accedent."

El was a little surprised, but now understood why Holly didn't want to talk about it with her. "Why do you care what he thinks? You know I'm not your mother and you know it's not true."

"I don't care what he thinks. It just a reminder to me that I never had a normal family."

"I'm sorry, Holly. You deserve a family. At least now you have a brother. I wish I could do more for you."

"El, I didn't mean it like that. You are so nice and I love you, but I just wish I had more memories."

El looked down at the younger girl, who was now sitting in a lounge chair next to her. "Want me to tell you about your mother and father?"

Holly nodded and leaned her chin on her palms.

"Well, before Will came back-" El paused. "That's a story for another time. Mike hid me in the basement for a week after he found me. When he told her parents, your father was the one who agreed to let me stay. Your mother was hesitent, but eventually agreed as well. They made the downstairs into my room and I lives there happily for two years. They were some of the nicest people I knew. Your father was very quiet, but loved his family more than he let on. Your mother would worry herself about the smallest things with Mike and Nancy."

"Do you think that, since Mike is alive, maybe they are too?"

"Look, Holly. I don't know for sure, but whatever you do don't get your hopes up."

"I know," Holly said with a sigh.

_

(Flashback)

El was at the Byers. It was the day after they heard the news of the accedent. Joice said they could stay there for the time being on the couches.

"Why are you crying?" Holly asked. She was only five.

"Please, Holly. I need some alone time."

El had been a disaster all day. She was used to terrible things happening to her, but this...

This was the worst.

Nancy was like an older sister to El. She taught her about school, social situations and how to be pretty. She always made El feel good, and always loved her short hair when she had it.

Karen took her into the house and became El's first motherly figure. She gave her guidence and support, and was always someone she could talk to.

Ted a quiet man, but that gave something the two of them had in common. He was always honest. He tutored her and helped her enrolled in a public school.

Mike, he was...

Where could she even begin.

He was the first person to treat her like a human being.

He taught her what it means to be a friend.

 _A friend is someone you would do anything for._

El thought she understood that at first, but friends mean so much more than that. Mike looked out for her, could tell when something was wrong, and would always have her back.

When Mike explained that it was possible to be more than friends, she only had one person in mind.

She loved Nancy. She loved Karen. She loved Ted. She loved Mike.

She couldnt believe the Wheelers are all gone. She burst into tears again and rolled over on the couch. All she could think about is how everyone she loved is now gone.

El flipped around again and saw young Holly standing next to the couch. She was holding a tissue in her hand and had an empithedic look on her face.

El took the tissue and thanked her. She realized that there is still someone left she loves. El swore to herself that she will never loose her.

Holly is all she has. She is all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's)

Thanks for all the reviews! They made me so happy. Please keep reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy it! This one will be a bit boring, but much more to come!

Also I'm going to keep these pretty short (1k-2k words, and will probably have a flashback in each one. I got so many ideas in mind, but if you want to see anything specific P.M. me or leave it in a review. Thanks again, enjoy!

Holly walked through the wide school hallways. She was a few minutes early so she was trying to find her friends. She heard several people call her names but rufused to look at them or let them get to her.

Holly couldn't wait for this school year to end.

She met up with her best friend Megan by her locker.

"Holly, what these assholes are saying are terrible," Megan said.

"You've heard too?"

Megan nodded and looked at her sympatheticlly. "She isn't your mother, is she?"

"No, she adopted me. My real mother died a long time ago," Holly said while looking at the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Holly. You know if you need anything, you can talk to me."

The bell rang. They said goodbye and headed to their different classes.

_

When Holly got home she found Mike in his room.

"Hey Holly," he said.

"Hi."

"How was school?"

"Boring." Holly wanted to ask him about something that has been on her mind for days. "Have you remembered anything else?"

"Not anything after the crash. When I woke up I knew a lot of time had passed, but I don't remember any of it. Maybe it's a good thing."

"Why?"

"Well I would have died if I wasn't rushed to a hospital. I don't want to know what happened."

"I don't think I would ether," Holly said. "Is it okay if a few friends come over today?"

"It's up to El."

"She never minds. I want them to meet you."

Mike smiled at her. "I'll be here."

_

El had a busy day at the hospital. There were two stab victims and one gunshot wound. She was in the operating room most of the day.

When she got home Holly had 3 friends over.

"Hey El!" Holly said excitingly.

"Hey girls," El said. She rushed off towards Mike's room. She was a little disappointed Holly invited friends over. It wasn't too late so she wanted to have dinner as a "family". It was the day after Mike left the hospital and that night was quite hectic. She just wanted a relaxing evening.

Deep in thought, she opened Mike's door without knocking. Mike was changing and only had boxers on. She was going to turn away but caught herself staring for a moment.

"EL!"

Snapped out of her daze, she turned around and apologized.

"It's fine El. What's up?" Mike asked while blushing hard.

"I just wanted to say hi." El was still turned around, but an idea popped in her head. "Want to grab a drink?"

"I would love to. Just let me finish changing."

"Of course. I going to shower first anyways."

After El showered they hopped in the car and took off towards a local bar.

They sat down on the stools and ordered some bar food and drinks.

Mike tried to make conversation with El, but she was clearly distracted.

"Is everything alright El?"

"Yes."

"Friends don't lie," he reminded her.

"I'm just trying to watch the game."

It was a commercial break. Mike figured if she wanted him to know she would tell him, and after everything she had done for him he didn't push her.

Several times throughout the night guys came up and hit on her. She ignored them, and eventually they all left her alone.

Mike gave up trying to talk to her and just watched the game. It was Pacers (from Indiana) versus the Celtics (Boston) normally Mike never cared about sports, but since El was a Celtics fan and Mike was a Pacer fan he made the most of it.

Boston won by a three point lead. El rubbed it in his face the rest of the night. She became more social after it ended as well, and Mike asked her questions about her and her new life.

They called it a night around eleven and got in El's car. "Sorry I wasn't being social, I was honestly thinking about a patient."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. A patient came in today with severe malnutrition, signs of rape, and bruises all over her body.

The girl, whose name was Ellen, was taken when she was 4 and had been kept in a broken down bunker 10 miles out of Boston. She was 13 now and does not remember her last name.

El pushed the thought aside. She tried not to think about work too much. She talked with Mike for the rest of there... was it a date? It was really just drinks, she didn't think so.

They got home around midnight. She was a little surprised when she heard the sound of high pitched laughing coming from Holly's room. El figured Holly's friends would sleep over. She went upstairs to to talk to them.

"Hey El!" Holly and Megan said together.

"Hey girls, decided to stay the night?"

They said yes in unison.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late. You know you are welcome anytime but don't make much noise."

El was about to walk out the room but Holly called her. She turned around and gestured for her to come close to her.

"How was your date with Mike?"

El smiled and the teens giggled. "It wasn't a date, we just grabbed drinks."

"Your'e a terrible lier!" Megan said.

El laughed. "Goodnight girls, don't have too much fun."

"Night El!" Holly said.

El closed the door and went to bed.

_

 _Flashback_

Holly and El were at a foster home. It had been two years since the accedent, and everything had changed.

It was El's 16th birthday, and she had Dustin and Will over to celebrate. Lucas never talked to her much after Mike's death.

 _You remind me of him too much_ , Lucas always said.

Holly was watching the tele in another room.

The three of them hung out a lot. They _never_ brought up Mike. It was an unspoken rule and it would only make them sad. All of them thought about him, however.

"Three kings."

"That's bullshit El!"

"Pick them up," El said with a smirk.

"What?" Dustin flipped over the top three cards and they were all kings. "Damnit."

Dustin picked up a large pile building up in the center and sighed. El and Will laughed at the dramatic way he put the cards in his hands.

Suddenly the door opened and Joey walked in: their foster home keeper. He way paid to take care of El, Holly, and a few other orphins but he did a terrible job at it. He had a drink in his hand and stumbled a bit.

"If you're going to m-make so much noise you can make it somewhere e-else," he said. They all made the obvious assumption he was drunk as he always was.

"Sorry" El said.

"D-don't make me come in h-here again." he slammed the door on his way out.

"I don't know how you put up with that guy," Will said.

"What other choice do I have?"

"I know," Will started. "I just think you deserve to be happy for once."

"Yeah, after everything you have been through, you shouldn't have to put up with another asshole like him."

El took a sip of water. "It's not up to me. Nothing is ever that simple."

"The offer still stands you know."

El could have been adopted by the Byers, and Holly the Hendersons, but she refused. They had to stay together.

El shook her head. "Thanks, Dustin and Will. You guys are awesome friends, but I don't want to separate us."

"It's just not fair," Will blurted out.

"Life isn't fair," El said. "But I'll manage."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for not updating, it's been an insane last month of school. I still have a few more finals left, but after I want to start writing a lot more.

This is a shortie, also I changed the rating to M, you will see why. If I get a few reviews I should have a chapter posted by next weekend... so please review :D

Flashback

El woke up from the sound of glass crashing. She got up to see what was making the noise. the door creaked as El pushed it open, and the sight made her sigh. There were glass shards everywhere, and the culprit that was causing it had a half-empty bottle of vodka in his hands.

"What is wrong with you?" El asked. She hated him more than Papa. He at least only hurt her.

"Shut your mouth." He took a step towards her and stumbled a bit. "And be a good girl for once."

"What?"

Her foster-parent Joey took another step towards her and grabbed at her. El was only in underwear and a tang-top. He pulled her underwear down forcefully.

El without hesitation punched him in the face hard. She pulled up her clothes and grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"Stay away from me," El said with all the courage she had.

Joey touched under his nose, which was bloody. "You little bitch."

He took a step towards her and she raised the knife to his chest. "Don't make me do it."

"Girls like you don't have the guts to do it." He smacked her so hard that the knife fell out of her hand.

El punched him again and pushed him over with her mind. She jumped on top of him and hit him four or five times until her knuckles began to bleed.

She got off of him and looked at what she had done. Joey was unconscious, but alive. El decided right then and there that life isn't supposed to be like this; Holly and her diserved more.

_

 _One week after previous chapter._

El missed her relationship with Mike. Everything had been so awkward, and she just wanted what it used to be like with him. She had never been in a relationship since Mike, not that she didn't have the opportunity.

El had just gotten home from a 16 hour shift from the hospital a bit after 10 P.M. Mike was up waiting for her. Ever since they went out for drinks he couldn't stop thinking about what they were like so long ago...

"Hey Mike," El said closing the door behind her.

"Hey El."

He got up and faced her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Wait, I need to tell you something, it's important, Mike said. He realized that was a bit rude. "Nevermind you go first."

"No it's okay, it can wait."

"Okay." Mike paused, searching for the right way to phrase everything. "I have been thinking a lot. We have both changed so much and I remember how happy I was after I met you. I want to be that happy again." He took a breath and went on. "El I love you. I haven't been myself lately and I think it is because I haven't told you. I'm sorry. If you would forgive me, I would love to take you to dinner."

El leaned closer and kissed him, putting her hand on his cheek. She shyly pulled back. "I love you too Mike. Of course I will."

Mike smiled at her. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I just said it." El answered, blushing a bit.

Mike laughed lightly and looked at the ground.

"I've had a long day, so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mike looked up and stared into her hazel eyes. "Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I started a new job and it has a shitty commute and I'm working long hours and also 4th of July happened and yeah. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy, please fav/foll/rev!!

Flashback

El frowned. "What do you mean?"

"El, listen to me," Ashley said. She was her third foster parent, and the only one nice to her. While El attended high school, she was one of the few people who supported her, only having a few friends. El had moved to Massachusetts in hope of a new start. She began to miss trust most people after her incident with her other foster parent. "Remember the Adams? The nice couple from last week? They want to adopt you."

"R-Really?" El smiled, thinking of a better life. A life where she had a mother and father who loved her. Aunts and uncles who would hug them and give her annoying nick names. A chance to make more friends. A chance to finally, maybe move on...

"What about Holly?" El asked

Ashley looked at her sympathedically. "They were only looking to adopt one."

El looked down and shook her head. "No."

"Look, I know you two have been together for a while, but I think you need to think of yourself for a moment. People are looking for younger children, it is rare to be adopted this late. Holly is so young, you have nothing to worry about."

El was 16 and was on track for graduating high school that year.

"If I graduate this year, can I adopt Holly?"

"You are only 16. You must be 18 to adopt. I know I told you this before, but even if you graduate, you can not live on your own until you are no longer a minor."

"I can't go to college?" El asked, worried that one of her few dreams would never come true.

"No, you can go to college, but you must come back for the summer."

Despite the bad news, El was relieved. She wanted to go to college ever since she learned what it was. She didn't need any fancy public school that would cost a fortune, but also wanted a quality education.

Ashley took her hand. "El, I know you have had a terrible past. I want you to be happy. If there is anything I can do, just ask."

El smiled, thinking of Karen and how similar the two were.

 _At school the next day._

"El, would you like to join us today?"

Several of the other students giggled. Her face went red. She never drifted off in class, but today her mind was elsewhere. This whole adoption ordeal had really got her thinking.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

A few minutes later the bell rang. All the students stood up and left the classroom. El was slow to pack up and was one of the last ones to leave the class.

"El is everything okay?" the teacher asked. "You are always so focused."

"Yes Mr. MaHoney, just something at home has gotten me distracted."

"You know I'd you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

El looked down and concidered telling him everything about her past: every time she was hurt, everytime she experienced something that would leave scars, whether emotionally or physically, for the rest of her life. Everytime she was locked away from the outside world. Every person who forced her to do unspeakable things. Every person who made her life miserable. Every person who took advantage of her.

But she didn't. He could tell others and then she could end up in jail for killing those guards, or worse. Maybe he would blackmail her. How would she know what he would do? How could she trust him? No. She could not talk to anyone about this. Dustin, Will, and Lucas were all back in Indiana, and here she was alone. She had a few friends but none she was too close to. She was afraid friends would hurt her, so she avoided getting to close. El really tried to move on, but even in a new state she didn't have the courage to take a risk and put herself out there, so she lived her days the same: get up, go to school, go home, do homework. That was the life she found comfort in. She was safe enough. Holly was safe. They were given food and a place to sleep.

That's all that matters, isn't it?

Isn't it?

_

Mike had gotten a job as a bartender at a pub in Cambridge, right next to Boston. He made great money from tips, living in a very wealthy area. Having basically no expenses, he spent most of his money on a suit for his date. It was black, and he bought a white shirt and red (knowing it was El's favorite color) tie to go with it. He did not tell El about the suit; he wanted to surprise her.

After shopping most of the day, El finally picked out a dress that was beutiful and fit her figure perfectly. Holly did her make up applying lipstick, blush, and a bit of mascara.

El finally stepped out of Holly room and went downstairs. Mike stood there in a suit with a rose in his hand.

"Wow El," was all he could say.

"Where did you get the suit?" El asked enthusiastically, running her hand up and down the fabric.

"I bought it this morning."

El looked up at him and smiled. "Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking we would try Giulia. It's an Italian place near where I work."

"It's really good there!"

Mike opened the house door for her. She walked to her car and opened the door to the driver side.

"It's only a half mile up the street, do you want to just walk?" Mike asked.

"Sure." She got out and held Mike's hand as they walked. "Do you like your new job?"

"Yeah it's great! I've met so many interesting people. This place is cool."

El laughed. "Cambridge is awesome."

"Do you like your job?" Mike asked.

"It's hard, but I like it. The patients are so nice and I feel proud of what I do."

"That's great El. I'm happy you're happy," Mike said.

They talked about their jobs and how sometimes they could be overwhelming, but enjoyed it at the end of the day.

They got to the restaurant in less than ten minutes. Mike made reservations so they wouldn't have to wait. They took their seats in a booth by the window.

"I'm curious, why did you move to Massachusetts?" Mike asked. He had been wondering this for some time now but didn't have the courage to ask her.

El looked at the ground for a moment and sighed. "I guess I wanted a change." El looked up and met his eyes. "I-I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from any reminders of past."

Mike nodded to show he understood and sipped at his drink.

There was a pause in conversation as they both took sips of their drinks.

"I wish... I wish I knew what happened." Mike said quietly.

"I do too. But you're here, that's what matters. Right?"

Mike nodded and took a sip of his drink. "What was it like after?"

El described how she was put into foster homes and when El turned 18, she adopted Holly.

There's of their date went smoothly. Mike paid the bill, despite El's insistence. They walked home and arrived in about 15 minutes.

"Thanks for taking me, Mike."

"My pleasure," he said.

They walked through the door and set their coats down.

"So," Mike started. "Want to have some coffee?"

"I'd rather a drink," El said.

Mike laughed. "What would you like ma'am?" he asked stepping behind the counter.

"Wine, red."

Mike took out a bottle in one of the cabinets and put it in the table. He poured a small amount into a glass and

handed it to her.

"I'm gonna need more than that," she said.

The next thing they knew they were on their fifth drinks in, whether it was whiskey for Mike or wine for El.

"Is this your first time being drunk?" El asked. At this point her hair was messy and a lot of her makeup was smeared. Mike still thought she was beutiful, though.

"Maybe," Mike said. He shifted his gaze from his drink to her. He noticed that a few strands of hair fell down over her face. Slowly, he reached his hands out and pushed it to the side. However, he didn't bring his hand down. Mike cupped her cheek and leaned forward. El leaned in as well, and before they knew it their lips touched.

Mike began to pull away but El's hands were around his neck. "El," Mike managed to slip out.

She moved away a few inches. "You don't want to?"she asked shyly.

"No, it's just-"

"Just what?" she asked, her eyes looking strait into his.

"It's my first time and-"

"It's my first time too."

"Oh, um, okay." Mike's face became a dark crimson red.

"It's okay, Mike." She took both his hands and led him into her bedroom while facing him.

Mike moved closer to her and kissed her passionately. He slowly leaned her down onto her bed while shifting his hands down to her lower back.

He pull back slightly. "Are you sure?" he said.

El nodded quickly and wrapped her hands in her hair, pulling him back to her...

Thanks for reading! If you want to see smut let me know. I have never written it before and I don't know how it will turn out if y'all wanna read it. Please review, fav, all that jazz. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Wow a quick(ish) update! CRAZZZZY RIGHT?? :D I can explain! Right now I'm stuck at work because it closed early due to weather and i don't have a ride for 4 hours. So that's that but anyways you wanted smut so smut it is!

Now...GET TO THE CHAPTER!

haha get it? No? Okay :(...

One more thing I might have another chapter out today depending on the cost of Uber lol.

Okay to the choppa.. I mean chapter.

He pull back slightly. "Are you sure?" he said.

El nodded quickly and wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him back to her.

El shifted her hands down and lifted off his shirt. They took a break from kissing as it went over his head. Mike eagerly unzipped her dress and she slipped out of it. Mike gulped at the sight and returned to her lips.

After another minute of kissing, El pulled back and rolled him over on his back. She shifted down so that she was sitting on his legs. El quickly undid his belt and pulled down his dress pants, then his boxers. El climbed on top of him and he undid her bra, struggling a bit but eventually getting it. He moved his hands down the sides of her stomach and onto her hips, then pulled her panties off and threw threw them across the room.

Mike pushed her over onto her back and kissed her one more time before he finally pushed into her. El let out a slight gasp at the new feeling. El knew it was supposed to hurt, but something about the pain made her want him even more.

Mike pulled out and pushed in again slightly more, but it didn't hurt as much. By the seventh or eight time, El could only feel pleasure.

Mine began to develop a rhythm, going slightly faster and more consistently. El began to climax only a few minutes later.

El had one hand over her mouth and the other clenching the sheets. Her legs squirmed as her orgasm finally calmed. With only a few more thrusts, Mike rolled over and started breathing less heavily.

He gave her a kiss and she rested her head on his bare chest, enjoying the way it rose and fell at a steady tempo.

"That was..." El couldn't think of a word to describe it, but Mike finished for her.

"...Yeah," Mike said with a light chuckle.

_

Holly was slightly mortified. Having had a long day, she wasn't exactly pleased to have witnessed her brother and guardian stumble into El's bedroom at almost 1 A.M. She had just gotten home from a friend house. She had to call if she would sleep at her house but she didn't want to interrupt their date or wake them up. _I should have just slept over,_ she thought. Holly tried to push the disturbing images out her mind as she brushed teeth and went to bed.

(A/N) haha poor Holly. Please review/fav/follow/update (oh wait that's my job).


	8. Chapter 8

(Author's Note) Sorry about the wait. Ill try to get out ono a week.

Please fav/fol/review! The more I get the faster I write!

El woke up feeling like shit. That's how she felt, there's no other way to describe it. She had a throbbing headache, nausea, and her private areas were sore. She looked over and saw Mike sture. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, but then groaned and clutched his hand to his forehead, desprietly trying to make the headache leave him.

"I think I drank too much," he said as he put his face into the pillow.

"Me too," El started. "Do you remember last night at all?"

"How could I forget?" Mike chuckled.

"We didn't use protection, did we?" El asked with a concerned face.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have drank so much."

"Don't apologize, it's my fault too." El leaned up and looked at the clock. "I'm gonna be late," she said as she jumped out of bed and started to change.

_

Her day started and continued to be bad. She got to work late and had to delegate to the interns so that's she would not fall too behind with all her patients. Luckily El was able to be caught up by mid afternoon.

El pushed the hair out of her face and slid into her lab coat. She just got out of a peticularly long surgery and she planned to take a short break before returning to work. She laid down in an 'on call' room and put an alarm on for 15 minutes. About five minutes into her power nap, El heard the door open and the lights turned on. She poked her head up and there was a tall man, maybe in his late 40s, standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked. El didn't recognize him as a hospital employee nor a patient.

"Yes." The man took a seat on the other bed and stared at her in a strange way, as if he was studying her.

"How so?" El asked, feeling slightly uncomfertable.

"Your name." he asked, or rather demanded.

"Elenore Ives," she said timidly. "What's yours?"

The man sighed as if he was disappointed with her answer. "Wouldn't it make things simpler if we did not to lie to each other? I'll speak the truth, maybe you will trust me then. My name is Three, but I go by Theodore."

El gulped. "Fine, I'm Eleven." In all her years in and out of the laboratory, she never met another test subject, although she knew they existed.

"So Eleven," Three started. "You must be wondering how and why I found you."

El nodded slowly.

"Before I tell you, why don't I tell you about myself. I was born in 1957 and grew up in a lab in a town just 30 minutes south of here. When I was 15, I escaped and lived the most normal life I could, given my past. I have worked sales for almost 10 years now, and even have a child."

El had to process this. He was born in '57? That would put him in his early thirties, but his hair had grey lines and wrinkles were starting to form on his face. He seemed relatively normal other than the tattoo _003_ that he proudly showed off in his t-shirt.

After a moment went by Three continued; "So, I'm just going to say it. We are related."

El's eyes widened slightly and her mouth fell open. El did not know she had relatives outside of her aunt and mother. She met them a few times, but they never really formed a connection one would find in a family.

"How?"

"I do not know the exact nature, but all of the Ultras are related. Our powers are genetic. My daughter has it."

"How did you find me? How did-" El was cut off by her pager: 911. "I gotta go. Call me tomorrow morning and we can talk more." She handed him a business card and ran out the door to answer the page.

_

School was finally out for Holly and she had been spending most of her time with Megan. They were spending an evening just the two of them by the pool when El's car pulled in the driveway. The last time Holly had seen her, she had stumbled into her bedroom with Mike in her arms. They had not spoken, nor did Holly want to speak, about this incident.

"Oh no."

"What?" Megan asked. She then noticed El staring at the car that just shut off. "Is something going on between you two?"

"Uhh well, not really," Holly started. "It's just, she had-" Holly tried to think of a way to say it lightly, but couldn't. "She did my brother."

Megan's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Holly just nodded, not making eye contact.

"That's messed up."

Holly shook her head. "El isn't really my mom. She is just more of a big sister who looked out for me. It just kinda makes me uncomfortable. It isn't messed up, I just don't want to have to witness any PDA..."

Megan laughed, "I get it, I would not want to see that ether."

Holly laughed lightly and waved down to El. She looked at them and did not wave back. _Strange,_ Holly thought.

_

 _Flashback_

"This is my roomate. She's the smartest person you will ever meet but has no social skills."

El laughed and blushed, and didn't really know what to say.

"My point proven," Mary said. She was El's roomate in college and although was a very bright girl, she partied hard and studied less the more the semester went on.

"And El, this is Jack, my boyfriend," Mary said.

El chucked. "Another one?"

Mary gave her the deathstare, then blushed.

"Yeah, Im the socially awkward one."

Jack finally spoke up, "While as fun as it is seeing you two bicker all day, I gotta get to class. It was nice meeting you, El."

They said their goodbyes and he left their dorm.

"Why do you choose to embarris me like that?" Mary said lightly.

"It's fun."

"Well, in return expect me to embarris you whenever you finally get a boyfriend," Mary stated. "Wait, have you ever had one?"

El's smile fadded. "Yes."

"Was it that bad?" Mary asked, noticing her reaction.

"No, it was the most happy years of my life."

"Oh, what went wrong?" Mary asked.

El, never feeling confident with speaking the truth, lied. "We went to different colleges."

Mart could tell El wanted off this subject, so she moved on. "Oh, I'm sorry."

El went back to her studing a Mary sighed, knowing that was the end of their talk.

(A/N) Please don't forget to favorite/follow/review!!


End file.
